A liquid crystal display is widely used as a display of a portable electronic device including a cellular phone, or a television, a personal computer, or the like. However, in general, it has been known that the liquid crystal display has excellent viewability from the front side but has a narrow viewing angle in the related art, such that a variety of research for widening the viewing angle has been done. As one area of research, a configuration is conceivable in which a member that diffuses the light emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, referred to as a light diffusing member) is provided on the viewing side of the display body.
As the light diffusing member, for example, a light diffusing member is known which includes a light-transmissive substrate; a light diffusion portion having a tapered reflective surface formed on one surface of the light-transmissive substrate; and a light shielding portion formed in a region other than the region having the light diffusion portion formed therein, on the one surface of the light-transmissive substrate (for example, see PTL 1). The light diffusion portion is formed by applying ultraviolet rays from the light-transmissive substrate side, and by patterning a transparent negative photosensitive resin, using the light shielding portion as a mask.